The Star and the Sun
by flowersforfanfics
Summary: Just a series of oneshots centering around Starco, written by yours truly!
1. Hotel Mix Up

"What do you mean my room's not available?!" Marco Diaz stood angrily at the front desk at a nearby hotel. He had just gotten back from a long, boring business seminar in the city and was extremely exhausted. All he wanted to do was rest in his hotel room and relax, but it seems he can't even do that. The manager just shrugged. "It says here that your room has been reserved for someone else. I'm sure you can share that room until another one opens up?" Of course. Marco didn't want anything to do with another individual, he just wanted to be alone. It seemed as if the universe hated him and wanted to make him miserable every moment possible.

However, sharing a room would be much better than sleeping in his car, so he reluctantly took the extra keys and headed up towards the room. "Hello?" The young man knocked on the door. "Just a minute!" called out what sounded like a young woman's voice. " _Oh great_ ," Marco thought, " _I'm going to have to share a room with a woman? Ugh, this is a nightmare._ " He thought back to his last girlfriend, Jackie Lynn Thomas, and how horribly it had ended for him. Although they broke up years ago, Marco's still distant towards everyone, especially girls his age.

All of a sudden, the door quickly opened, revealing a tall, pretty girl staring at him intently. Marco's eyes widened at the sight of her. Her long blonde hair tucked into a pony tail with little strays of hair lightly framing her face. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen. The one thing that really stood out to him, though, were the pink, heart shaped birthmarks that rested on the apples of her cheeks. She was gorgeous. She was dressed in a long blue nightgown with a crescent moon in the center. On the top of her head rested a cute little sleeping mask.

"May I help you?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow. She just started to binge watch action movies and chick flicks and now this strange, but admittedly cute, young man knocked on her door and just stared at her. Creepy, right? Marco quickly shook away his daze and snapped back into reality. "Oh, um, hi. My name is Marco Diaz, and this is my room." The girl stared at him before bursting out in laughter. "Very funny, "Macko", but this is _my_ room. See all of this stuff inside of it? Yeah, it's mine. It has my name on it." The girl pointed to her luggage that had the initials S.B. monogramed onto it. Marco gave her a distasteful look as he pushed through the door, bringing his luggage inside.

"Look, whatever your name is-"

"It's Star," she interrupted. "Oh-kay..Star, this room was actually mine, but the front desk messed it up and gave it to you." Star raised an eyebrow, one hand on her hip. "And?" she asked, signaling for him to continue. Marco nervously stuffed his hands inside of his pockets. "And now we have to share until another room opens up." Star scoffed. "And how do I know you're not a criminal or a creep?" Star crossed her arms, giving Marco an evil glare. "Hey, my nickname in high school was 'Safe Kid', and besides, I should be the one who's worried. You stole _my_ room!" Marco set his luggage down firmly.

Star rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can stay, but I get the bed." She closed the door and quickly flopped onto the bed. Marco put his hands on his hips, unable to believe that he had to share a room with such a selfish girl. "What?! Nonono, I get the bed. I had an extremely long day and I need to get rest." Star just smirked, "Well, you can rest on the couch," she said as she crawled under the blanket and pressed her face against the soft pillow. Marco groaned in annoyment and gave Star a dirty look before laying on the couch. The two both fell asleep irritated at the other. " _This is going to be a long weekend_."

Marco's eyes flashed open at the sudden sound of a hairdryer. Star was in the bathroom, makeup and hair products sprawled across the counter. "Hey!" Marco screamed over the noise. Star looked at him through the mirror. "Oh, hey 'Macko', you're up early!" she shouted as she continued to blow dry her hair. Marco rolled his eyes, irritated. "It's MARCO. And I thought we agreed that you would keep your stuff on your side of the counter!" Marco huffed as he pushed Star's things closer to one side of the counter. "Would it kill you to be a little organized?" Star glared at him. "Hey! I'm organized! My mess is here, and well, that's pretty much my system!" Star smiled proudly at herself, running her fingers through her long blonde locks. "Besides, this is my hotel room. I can put my stuff wherever I want!" Star crossed her arms, making a cute little pouty face that made Marco almost forget he was upset. _Almost_. Marco pulled out his suitcase, revealing a little compartment for everything he packed. "Woah, you're such a neat freak," she said, looking at his organized luggage. "No wonder you were called 'Safe Kid'," she giggled. Marco furrowed his eyebrows, annoyed. "Please don't call me that. Just call me Marco," he said as he pulled out a comb and carefully combed back his hair. Star couldn't help but watch him, realizing how soft his hair looked. She found it hard to resist the urge to touch the soft, brown locks of his.

"So, what are we doing today?" Star asked as she sat on top of the counter, watching Marco Diaz comb his hair. Marco gave her a confused look. "We?" Star gave him a small smile. "Well, yeah, I mean, we're being forced to share a hotel room. I think the least we can do is get to know each other better," Star put on a cute, cherry red devil horned head band, "You know, unless you want to continue rooming with a stranger," she said as she hopped down from the counter and put on red boots with a bunny face printed on the front. Marco shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he said as he tied his shoelaces. "Great!" Star flashed a smile, eager to get to know him. You know.. for safety reasons, not because she was _at all_ interested in him. She quickly strapped on her star shaped crossbody purse, doing a final spin in the mirror to confirm her outfit was just right.

She wore a pretty white dress with a star in the center, rainbow colored leggings and her signature red bunny boots. Marco couldn't take his eyes off of her. As much as he tried to hide it, she definitely captured his attention with her pretty looks and captivating, upbeat, yet sarcastic personality. Star, too, was having trouble keeping her eyes off of her new roommate, but she tried her best to hide it, desperately wanting to learn more about him. "Why don't we go for lunch?" she asked, smiling. Marco couldn't help but smile back, her optimism was contagious. "Yeah, okay, sure." "Awesome!" she exclaimed, "You're buying," she smirked as she skipped out the door. Marco stared at her, once again rolling his eyes, but this time playfully, as he shut the room door.

"So, what brings you here?" Marco asked as he took a sip of his water. Star shifted in her seat uneasily, gently twirling her hair with her finger. "Well," she began, "...I broke up with my ex. We were living together for awhile, and I recently found out he was cheating on me. Needless to say, I chewed him out and left his sorry butt at his apartment. I needed a place to stay for the night." Star simply stated. Marco gave her a sorry look. "Star, I'm so sorry...you deserve better." Star laughed. "Don't be, Marco. He was a jerk, it was about time I left him. Besides, I've been over him for months, I don't even know why I stayed." She smiled at him sadly. "Anyway," she said with a bright smile, quickly changing the subject,"What brings you here, Diaz?" Marco chuckled lightly. "I was just on a business trip. Nothing too special." Star simply nodded. "What do you do for a living?" Marco smiled half-heartedly. "I'm an attorney at my friend's law firm. I personally find it boring, but it pays well and I'm helping others so it's not so bad." He laughed bitterly. "I've always wanted to be a chef or an author or something cool like that, but I guess being a lawyer is fine." He shrugged, looking at his menu.

Star just stared at him. "Why would you do that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Marco looked up at Star, confused. "What are you talking about?" "Why would you do something you don't like to do? That's just crazy!" Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "I just never really got into it, I guess. My parents really wanted me to take the job, and-" Star shook her head. "No, you should be able to do whatever the hell you want! It's your life! If you're not happy with what you're doing now, when will you be?" She gently placed her hand on his. "Marco, if you want to be a best selling author, or a famous chef, you go ahead and do it. I believe in you." She squeezed his hand softly and then let go, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. A long minute of uncomfortable silence passed by. "Sorry," she said shyly,"I didn't mean to have an outburst, I just get really passionate about individualism. I've never really had a choice to be my own person." Marco blinked. She was so passionate about life and love, it was incredible.

Right when he was about to say something, a hypnotizing song filled the room. All of a sudden, Marco stood up abruptly. Star quickly looked up, afraid that she said too much and chased yet another man away. Much to her surprise, Marco held out his hand. "May I?" he asked, a goofy smile on his face. Star could feel the hearts on her cheeks turning red as she shyly nodded and took his hand as he led her on the dance floor. Marco held one of her hands in his, while the other was wrapped around her waist. Star placed her open hand on Marco's chest, slightly noticing how fast his heart was beating. The song was enchanting. It made the two forget where they were, even _who_ they were. They just felt like two people floating through space and time, happy that they're with the other. The song played as the two waltzed around the small dance floor. Their silly, awkward moves slowly turned into more confident and smooth as they began to feel comfortable in eachothers arms.

Marco could feel himself falling for her right there and then. The way her hair danced with the music, her blue eyes looking into his, enchanting him. He could sense how much she cared about life, and how her upbeat attitude spread to everyone around her, especially him. He couldn't keep denying how much he was infatuated by her any longer. All in an instant, Marco Diaz knew that the girl in front of him was the one he didn't know he had been looking for.

Star could feel her heart beating more and more each time they moved. She couldn't help but notice how well they moved together effortlessly, like they were the same person. As Marco twirled her around, swiftly, she felt like she was floating on clouds. Her smile grew wider each second, her eyes couldn't stop staring into the chocolate brown ones in front of her (which were now her new favorite shade of color). Star could feel herself becoming entranced with the man in front of her more and more. The boy who seemed so nitpicky and introverted was actually a confident, and amazing man who she couldn't help but fall deeper in love with.

As the song came to an end, the two were practically lovestruck. Star found her arms to be wrapped around his neck, while both of his hands were wrapped around her waist. The nearby strangers would never had guessed that at first the two were irritated at the thought of each other. The two leaned in, fully aware of what was happening in the moment, excited to see what was in store for them. All of a sudden, the moment they've been waiting for was stopped as Star pulled back suddenly.

"I'm- I can't do this," she stated, refusing to look him in the eyes,"I'm s-sorry." Marco felt his heart drop as he saw her run out of the restaurant, her red bunny boots clicking against the tiles quickly and the tears finally escaping from her eyes. Marco froze. He currently could not process anything that just happened and stared at the door where his love had disappeared into.

"Star!" Marco shouted as he shoved through the people in the lobby,"Excuse me, sorry, pardon me,-STAR!" He finally caught up to her. She held her bags firmly in her hands, waiting outside in the pouring rain for a taxi. Marco panted wildly, trying to catch his breath from running after her. "Star, are you okay?" He asked, tempted to put his arm around her, but feared he would scare her away once more. Star looked down, small droplets forming in the corner of her eyes. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Please. Look at me," Marco pleaded. Star looked up, more tears forming in her light blue orbs. "I-I just - I don't want to mess this up," her voice cracked as she allowed her tears to fall. "I don't want to chase you away like I did with my ex! I actually really, really like you and -," she took a deep breath,"I always make a mess of things. I don't want that to happen with you. If there's one thing I've learned, love is /never/ the answer..."

She expected him to..well, leave, but much to her surprise, he grabbed her face and kissed her. Star's eyes widened, surprised, but gave in as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. The rain danced around them, neither of them cared if they got drenched or not. They couldn't stop this moment for the entire universe. They didn't want to. Once they finally broke away, goofy, lovestruck grins appeared on their faces as they stared lovingly at each other.

"Love is always the answer."


	2. Happy Anniversary!

_**Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for the kind reviews on my last chapter. It really means a lot! I hope you enjoy this one, it's kind of short, but sweet. This story takes place when Star and Marco are both 16 years old and officially a couple. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Star Butterfly couldn't believe what was going on. From what started off as a simple, sweet gesture, turned to be a chaotic, unorganized mess. She felt like a failure. She couldn't even make her boyfriend a surprise breakfast for their anniversary. Yep, her _boyfriend._ 16 year old Star Butterfly had gotten into a committed relationship for the past year, and she hasn't been happier since. Well, except for right now. Being trapped in a kitchen with flaming stoves and a smoke alarm blaring loudly throughout the house kind of dragged her mood.

She hurriedly opened the kitchen windows, fanning the air rapidly trying to get the smokiness to escape the burnt out kitchen. "No, no, no!" She exclaimed, trying to put out the stove fire. "This _can't_ be happening right now!" Star frantically looked for her wand, coughing due to the copious amounts smoke surrounding her. "Aha!" Star picked up her wand and desperately yelled, "LIGHTNING TO THE RESCUE!"

Within a few seconds, the fires have been put out, the smoke alarm stopped screaming, and the smoke _mostly_ disappeared. All that was left was burnt toast, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice. How Star managed to burn orange juice, she didn't know, but this was her first time making breakfast and she couldn't help but be proud of herself. Her homemade, magic-free, breakfast couldn't be _too_ bad, could it?

Star decorated her breakfast tray with what else - stars, hearts, and rainbows. She added a cute homemade anniversary card in the center and arranged the meal like so, in the way her lover would have wanted it. Star couldn't help but smile, she couldn't wait to surprise him.

Just as she was about to reveal her special surprise, she heard heavy footsteps dash hastily down the stairs. "FIRE!" the voice screeched, hurriedly trying to find his first aid kit. They didn't call him 'Safe Kid' for nothing.

"Marco?" Star called out. The sound of her voice caused Marco to quickly turn around and run towards her. "Star!" Marco wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Are you alright?! Come on we've gotta get out of here, there's a fire!" Star looked at him strangely, before breaking into a series of giggles. "Oh, Marco! There's no fire! I took care of that already!"

Marco gave the princess a confused look. "Whaaaaat are you talking about?" Star grinned widely as she placed the tray in front of him, revealing her special anniversary surprise.

"TA-DA!" She proclaimed, "Happy one year anniversary, Marco! I made you breakfast to show you how much I love you!" She sang happily before giving him a tight hug. Marco's eyes widened. "Y-you did all of this for me?" He stuttered.

"Well, yeah! I mean, it is a _little_ burnt and all, but you're my best friend and boyfriend, you deserve the best!" Star beamed and she sat down next to him. "Well, go ahead and eat! I want to see your reaction." She propped her head up with her hands, eagerly waiting for Marco to eat what she's worked so hard on. Marco looked at the meal, uneasily. Everything on a plate (and cup) was, well, burnt. He didn't exactly _want_ to eat it, but after all the hardwork Star put into this meal just for him, how could he refuse?

Reluctantly, Marco took a bite out of his burnt breakfast. He held back the urge to gag, knowing that Star was sitting cheerfully beside him. "Soooo, what do you think, Marco?"

Marco gave her a weak smile. "It's-It's delicious!" He said, eating a bit more to satisfy her. Star smiled the widest she's ever smiled, making Marco smile as well. "Really?!" Marco chuckled at how cute she was.

Marco then realized how lucky he was to have someone like Star in his life. She went out of her way to make him happy, what more could he ask for? She was amazing, and he knew that she loved him as much as he loved her. "Yeah. It's perfect, just like you." Marco quickly kissed her on the cheek, causing her hearts to turn pinker and pinker within seconds.

"Aww, thanks Marco!" she said as she kissed him.

"Happy anniversary."


	3. It's the Great Pumpkin, Star Butterfly!

**Hi, everyone! I'm back with more Starco!**

 **Otto: Aww, thank you so much! That really means a lot to me!**

 **Guest 1: thank you so much!**

 **Guest 2: Thank you so much! I love them too!**

 **IDC1314: Awww, thank you so much, Sara! You're so sweet!**

 **EVAunit42: Ahh, thank you so much! It really means a lot to me(: I love your writing, it's amazing!**

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Thank you so much!(:**

 **Rainbowlopez: thank you(:**

 ** _I don't own Star VS The Forces of Evil; all rights go to DisneyXD and Daron Nefcy!_**

* * *

"Star, I don't think he's-"

"SHH! He's coming!"

This was getting ridiculous. It was 10:30 PM on the scariest night of the year, and they were sitting in the middle of a pumpkin patch.

Marco sighed. He didn't have the heart to tell her. He couldn't tell her, it would break her. What kind of friend would he be to tell her? But then again, what kind of friend _is_ he for letting her sit there, waiting for something who wasn't showing up?

Star sat, knees under her chin, wand in her hand, on the ground, surrounded by numerous pumpkins and bales of hay. She kept her eyes open, refusing to blink in case she missed what she desperately hoped to witness.

"He'll be here," Star said, softly. Marco gave up arguing with the princess and simply sat next to her, waiting.

It all started this afternoon. Star and Marco were in the hall, surrounded by the hundreds of students who were all of Star's friends. Star had gotten pretty popular these last few months, though Marco wasn't surprised. Who wouldn't want to be friends with a cute, bubbly, interdimensional princess?

Everyone was talking about Jackie Lynn Thomas' Annual Costume Party, it was the second biggest party of the year (next to Brittany Wong's Birthday Party), and pretty much everyone was invited.

Marco was particularly excited, this being the first time Jackie invited him to one of her parties (along with Star, of course). He noticed, however, that talking to Jackie didn't make him weak-kneed or tongue tied anymore.

Ferguson and Alfonso were invited as well, (they already planned out their matching costumes, Peanut Butter and Jelly) and were very excited to party with some cute girls.

Star was the most excited out of everyone, although she had no clue what a costume party was.

"This sounds soooo fun, Marco!" She exclaimed while gripping his arm tightly, "I' .EXCITED!" The princess squealed and hugged her friend tighter. Marco just smiled, he couldn't help it - she looked so cute when she was excited.

Ahem, not that he _likes_ her or anything.

"When aren't you excited?" He said, laughing.

"Hey, Marco, do you think the Great Pumpkin will give me a herd of girls for Halloween? Or should I ask for a new Opossum Costume?" Ferguson asked, holding a long list of items. Marco raised an eyebrow, giving his friend a weird look.

"Ferg, you're not serious are you?" He said, gently, trying not to upset Ferguson.

"Well, yeah, I'm going to the Pumpkin Patch before the party. I gotta see my main man, The Great Pumpkin, before partying it up with the ladies." Ferguson said as he wiggled his eyebrows at a random girl passing through, receiving an evil glare in return.

"Oooh! What's the Great Pumpkin?!" Star asked, jumping up and down. Marco shifted uneasily, unsure how to explain this...er, tradition.

Ferguson grinned widely. "Why, the Great Pumpkin is only the biggest part of Halloween, ever! He only shows up at the best Pumpkin Patch and he gives you gifts for Halloween. You can only see him if you truly believe, unlike Mr. Nonbeliver over here." Ferguson nudged Marco, causing Marco to roll his eyes.

"It's just that he never..shows up," Marco said, sheepishly. Ferguson let out a huff before shouting, "BECAUSE YOU DON'T BELIEVE!"

"Whatever, man, we're going to go home and get ready for the party. Have fun waiting for the Great Pumpkin." Marco grabbed Star's arm and gently, but quickly, and pulled her away from his crazy friend.

However, Star seemed to be fascinated by the idea of the Great Pumpkin and wanted to witness such a thing as soon as possible.

After getting dressed in their costumes, (Marco a ninja, Star a fairy) Star had made her decision.

She was going to see the Great Pumpkin and ask for something she's always wanted since she came to Earth.

"Marco!" She called up the stairs. Of course Marco would want to come with her, what would be better than to meet the Great Pumpkin with her best friend?

Marco came downstairs, trying to stop his jaw from dropping to the floor at the sight of Star. She was dressed in a blue and pink fairy-type dress that covered her in sparkles. Her hair was curled, two strands were twisted at the sides, tucked in place with a matching butterfly clip. She needed to stop looking so gorgeous or else Marco will pass out.

Star couldn't help but also notice that Marco looked really... _dorky._ A cute kind of dorky. She always thought he was a cute boy, but his costume sealed the deal. He was dressed as a ninja, trying to express his "misunderstood bad boy" act, which Star also thought was adorable. He even tried to mess up his hair a little (though Marco combed most of it back to normal). It surprisingly took a lot of resistance to hold back the urge to kiss him.

However, she quickly shook away the thought and got back to business.

"Sooo, Marco!" Star sang happily, "Is it alright if we just go to the pumpkin patch instead of the party? I _really really_ want to meet the Great Pumpkin!" She exclaimed, hearts floating out of her wand.

Marco stared at her in disbelief before bursting out into laughter. "Very funny, Star! Come on, we're going to be late for Jackie's part-"

"No, no, seriously Marco, I really want to go see The Great Pumpkin! I think that's cooler than going to some lame party," she said as she dusted off extra sparkles from her shoulder.

"Whaaat? Star, come on! It's one of the biggest parties of the year and we're actually invited! We can't miss out on that." Marco really hoped Star was joking right now.

"Oh, I'm sure we can go next year, Marco! But Ferguson says he only goes to the best pumpkin patch and he doesn't always go to the same one each year. What if he comes this year but not the next couple? I'm not going to be on Earth forever you know," Star said as she twiddled with her wand. She hated playing the "I'm not going to be on Earth forever" card, but it was true, she had to go back to Mewni eventually. This may be her only chance to meet the mysterious Great Pumpkin and ask him for her gift.

Marco's glare saddened. He had almost forgot that Star was...well, _from another dimension._ He couldn't bear to think of Star leaving him in a couple of years.

"..Well," he said, coughing a bit (trying to hold back his tears), "All the more reason for us to go to the party tonight. It's your first costume party! It'll be fun!" Marco said as he walked out the door.

Star scoffed. "I don't believe you! You just- ugh, you know what? Go to your stupid party. While you drool over Jackie, I'll be at the pumpkin patch!" Star yelled as she twisted on her heel and stormed off.

Marco was..speechless. The only time he had ever heard Star so angry was when that creepy lawyer lizard monster thing kidnapped him.

However, he, too, felt angry.

"FINE! Have fun sitting alone in the dark waiting for some stupid pumpkin man! At least I'll be having a good time!" Marco yelled back, immediately regretting what he said. He stormed off in the opposite direction, feeling the guilt gnaw at him.

Two hours had passed and Marco found Star sitting in the middle of Echo Creek Pumpkin Patch, knees under her chin, wand in hand, and eyes wide open.

"Star?"

The young princess quickly looked up, a soft smile forming on her face.

"Hi, Marco. How was the party?" She asked, not really wanting to hear about how much fun he had without her, especially with Jackie.

"I didn't go," he said, "I didn't want to go without you. It wouldn't have been much fun anyway."

Star's smile grew bigger. "Thanks, Marco."

"So, has the um, ahem, the Great Pumpkin shown up yet?" Marco asked, careful not to anger his friend anymore than he had earlier.

Star's smile turned into a small frown. "Not yet," she said, fiddling with her wand, "I'm sure he'll be here soon though."

"Star, I don't think he's-"

"SHH! He's coming!"

Marco raised an eyebrow.

"He'll be here," Star said, softly. Marco gave up arguing with the princess and simply sat next to her, waiting.

The two sat for about an hour or so, talking, laughing, and just enjoying being with the other. They forgot all about their fight and just basked in the others company.

Star let out an adorable yawn. Marco smiled, she was just _so cute._

"You getting sleepy?" He asked, gently putting his arm around her.

"Nah, I'm-" she let out another yawn," I'm good..."

The princess was asleep within seconds.

Marco chuckled quietly to himself, taking out an emergency blanket he carried with him. (What? He's not called the 'Safe Kid' for nothing!) He slowly wrapped the blanket around his sleeping friend and gently picked her up, carrying her in his arms.

"G-Great Pumpkin? Is that you?" Star mumbled, half asleep.

Marco decided to just play along. She probably wouldn't remember this in the morning anyway.

"Yep, it's me, The Great Pumpkin. Do you have any wishes you'd like me to grant ?" He asked, holding back his soft laughter.

"Yeah," Star said, yawning once more,"I've been waiting all night to ask you."

Marco, now curious, asked, "Well, what is it?"

The girl hesitantly thought of how to ask.

"I, um, I need advice," she mumbled, still half asleep.

"On what?"

"I, um, I, uh, need to know how to tell Marco I love him," she simply said, yawning in between. She nuzzled Marcos chest gently, trying to get comfortable in his arms.

Marco just stood there, stunned. He could feel the redness dusting his cheeks, the butterflies rising in his stomach. Star just told him she _loved_ him. Of course, she thought she was talking to a magical pumpkin, but still, she told him she loved him.

Just ask Marco was about to say something, Star spoke again.

"Do you think he-" She yawned, "..do you think he loves me back?"

Marco thought carefully for a minute, and then answered:

"Of course he does. He loves you with all of his heart."


	4. Scars

**Hi everyone! How are you guys?(:**

 **Unluckywrites: Thank you so much! I was watching the Charlie Brown version and I thought how Star would love the Great Pumpkin, hahaha!**

 **Wayne933: Thank you!**

 **King of France: Hahaha, thank you! I'm glad you caught on to that!**

 **Rayfe: Thank you so much!(:**

 **IDC1314: Thank you Sara! You're so sweet, ilysm!**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: I know right? Poor Linus. And thank you so much(:**

 **EVAUnit42: YESS STARCOWEEN AND CHARLIE BROWN! ahh, thank you so much, again! your kind words mean a lot to me!(:**

 **totallyobsessedwithSVTFOE: Thank you so much! and i love your username!**

 **deadshoot12345: please don't die! XD haha thank you so much, I'm glad you like it!**

 **Thank you all so much for your kind words. It means so much to me to have such positive feedback!**

 **This is a _really_ short AU/headcanon (?) and Star and Marco are already dating at this point. They've been dating for a few months, and Marco gets injured somehow..enjoy the story! **

* * *

It all happened so fast. One minute they were eating nachos and the next, Marco was being wheeled into the emergency room.

Star was worried. No, she was _beyond_ worried. She was terrified. Star had absolutely no idea what happened, or if Marco was going to be okay.

As if she thought it couldn't get worse, it did. The doctor's refused to let anyone in to see Marco except his parents and family members. Which was ridiculous because she practically is family.

So here she is now, pacing back and forth in a crowded waiting room.

She spent the past few hours in the same room, which normally would've drove her insane, but this was for Marco. She would stay in this room forever if it meant being close to him.

Star tried to rack her brain around this whole situation. How could this possibly happen? They weren't doing anything dangerous at all, unless you consider watching action movies and rom coms as dangerous.

Was it her fault? All she did was lean on his shoulder..and hold his hand. Can you blame her for wanting to hold her boyfriend's hand?

Did her affection suddenly cause some weird Earth disease to activate? If so, how come it started now? They've been dating for a few months, so if it was her affection towards Marco that caused this, it would've happened already.

She sat down on the cold, gray waiting room chair. She glanced at the empty tissue boxes. Star had cried so much, she wondered if there was any liquid left in her body.

Star buried her face in her hands. She had no idea what she would do if Marco wasn't going to be okay. She was so frustrated, she just wanted to scream.

 _ **Couldn't anybody tell her what's going on?!**_

Just then, she saw the door to Marco's room swing open. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz walked into the waiting room, hand in hand, with soft, sad smiles plastered on their faces.

"Star, honey," Mrs. Diaz said, gently placing her hand on Star's tense shoulder, "The doctor said Marco can have visitors now. He wants to see you."

Star didn't even think twice. She leapt from her chair and ran towards Marco's hospital room.

As soon as she entered, her blue eyes locked with his chestnut ones.

Marco's drowsy eyes quickly lit up at the sight of her. He was dressed in those blue hospital gowns, next to him was a tray with a play filled with green jello.

Star couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes.

"Marco!"

She ran to him and tackled him in a hug. Marco winced, but hugged her back. He missed her so much. He hated being in surgery so long, he just wanted to see his bubbly, beautiful girlfriend.

"Are you okay?!" She asked, quickly, worry filling her eyes.

Marco chuckled. Of course he was okay.

"Yeah, Star, I'm fine. I just missed you a lot," he said, gripping her hand tightly.

Star let out a breath of relief. He was okay!

"I missed you too, Marco." Star's happy smile slowly turned into a frown, "um, was it..was it my fault?" She asked, already cursing herself for making Marco ill.

Marco's eyes widened. He couldn't believe she thought this was _her fault_. Had no one explained?

"Nonononono," Marco reassured the princess, "No, Star, this isn't your fault at all. In fact, what happened is actually common among humans. It's called appendicitis," he explained.

Star lifted an eyebrow.

"A-pan-da-citis?" She asked, "What is that? Is it an Earth disease?"

Marco smiled gently, "Well, kind of. It goes away though. Basically, my appendix, which was around here-" He pointed to where his appendix used to be, " - it, well, exploded - not literally - and it caused a lot of pain, it kinda felt like a stomach ache. I went into surgery and got it removed." He really hoped she wouldn't ask what surgery was or else she would..freak out. She was very protective over him, which Marco thought was adorable, though sometimes she could be too _**overprotective**_.

Star held onto his hand tighter. "C-Can you live without it?"

Marco kissed her cheek. "Yes, humans can live without having their appendix. Lots of people go through this, so it was an easy procedure. I can go home after my stitches are removed and my scar heals."

"Thank goodness," Star placed a hand on her heart, as a way of saying that it was okay to breathe normally again.

All of a sudden, much to Marco's disappointment, she got up.

"Well," she said as she started walking towards the door, "I should let you rest. I want you to heal faster so you can come home," she smiled.

"Wait!" Marco called out. Star turned around, facing him. Marco moved himself over, wincing slightly, and pat the free spot next to him. "Stay with me," he said, blushing slightly, "I'll feel better if you stay with me."

Star smiled brightly as she quickly skipped over to Marco's hospital bed and laid down next to him.

"Which side is your scar on?" The interdimensional Princess asked.

"It's on the other side," he said, uneasily, "It's kind of gross. I hope you don't mind."

Star hugged his arm and snuggled against him.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "I think scars are really cute."


	5. Coffee

_**Hi everyone! I hope you all had a spooktacular Starcoween, and I'm back with a new AU!**_

 _ **IDC1314: Aw thank you so much, Sara! You're awesome!**_

 _ **Rayfe: Hahaha, thank you! I wanted to do a oneshot where Marco was sick, but I've seen a lot of hurt/tragedy fics like that already. so I've decided to try something new! I'm glad you liked it!(:**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you!:)**_

 _ **EVAunit42: thank you very much! your kind words mean so much(: and happy belated birthday! I hope your special day was wonderful!**_

 _ **deadshoot12345: me too. overprotective star is adorable! I'm glad you liked the chapter(:**_

 _ **thank you all for your kind reviews! i'm so grateful for all the positive feedback(:**_

 ** _so this chapter takes place when Star and Marco are in their early twenties and Star is a barista at a cafe/coffee shop and Marco is a customer. I hope you enjoy!:)_**

* * *

Marco dashed quickly out of the office. All of his stressed thoughts from work immediately sent to the back of his brain with only one thought on his mind. _Her_.

Star eagerly put on her green apron over her white uniform shirt. She stared at the clock intently. ' _13 seconds,'_ she thought. 13 seconds until she would see him. _Him._

"11 seconds," Marco muttered to himself as he tried to catch his breath from running so quickly. He peered into the cafè window and saw the pretty blonde barista behind the counter. A smile tugged at Marco's lips as he stared at her.

It all started 3 weeks ago. Marco had a particularly rough day at work and simply needed a lunch break. He naturally walked into the nearest cafè and **BAM** , he gets a wonderful surprise.

The gorgeous barista had instantly made his day better, her positive nature was absolutely contagious. He couldn't get enough of her sweet smile and her laugh..wow, did she have an amazing laugh. Marco came back everyday for the past three weeks just to see her, however, he couldn't get the courage to talk to her without sounding like a complete dweeb.

Although his past attempts of trying to come off as a cool guy have failed, Marco was determined to successfully ask this girl out. He opened the door confidently and walked with a prideful stride up to the counter, ready to woo the only person who's been on his mind for weeks.

But as soon as she turned around, his senses bailed on him.

Star was so excited to see him, she nearly bursted out in squeals. She noticed that he comes inside the cafè at exactly noon everyday and she always signed up for her shifts during that time.

Something about him was... _enchanting_ , and it made her eager to learn as much about him as possible.

However, he didn't really talk much, which made Star wonder if he was even interested.

"Hi, Vanilla Bean!" She greeted him, cheerfully. Marco flushed at the nickname she gave him. He ordered a Vanilla Bean Latte everyday for the past 3 weeks, and since she didn't know his name, Vanilla Bean is what she called him.

"H-Hi," Marco stuttered, silently cursing himself for already looking like a loser. He cleared his throat uneasily. "Um, the usual please."

Star grinned and quietly giggled to herself. _He is so cute._

"One Vanilla Bean Latte coming right up!" She yelled over the coffee maker. Marco smiled. She looked so cute in her uniform.

Star slid the drink over the counter, writing "Vanilla Bean" in the cutest cursive with little hearts popping up everywhere. Marco gave her a small nod and a smile as he paid for his drink. "Thanks."

Star tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lip in the cutest way. "You're welcome, Vanilla Bean! You know-.."

"Hey, you, we need more coffee beans! They're in the storage room back there," Stars boss ordered. Star shot her a slightly irritated look before giving in.

"Oh, alright," she said, sadness in her tone, "Well, I'll see you later Van-" she looked around for her favorite customer. He was gone.

 _The Next Day_

It was exactly noon. Marco shyly opened the cafè door as usual, but much to his surprise (and disappointment), his favorite barista wasn't behind the counter. Marco looked around, hoping that somehow she was still here. He sighed as he paid for his coffee.

' _Oh no. What if she quit? What if she thought I was such a creepy stalker that she left without telling anyone? Oh my gosh. This is all my fault, I'm-'_

Marco's negative thoughts escaped his mind as he spilled his coffee on the customer behind him. A soft yelp of surprise escaped the stranger as Marco scrambled to find napkins. "I am so, so sor-," Marco's eyes widened. He could not believe who was standing in front of him. _Her._

His favorite barista stood right in front of him, causing Marco to smile. His smile quickly faded when he saw that she was wearing his coffee on her cute, new sweater.

 _Crap._

Star started dabbing her sweater with napkins quickly, before seeing who had dumped coffee all over her. She was ready to tell whoever this was to watch where they were going, until she looked into familiar chestnut eyes. _Him._

Star couldn't stop the grin from forming on her lips. She didn't even care that she was soaked in hot coffee. _He_ was right in front of her.

"I am so so sorry! I was lost in thought and I didn't..I didn't realize you were behind me. Sorry. I'll buy you a new sweater, I swear!" Marco rambled on. ' _Great, now she hates me.'_

Star just giggled and gently touched his shoulder. "It's okay, I promise . I didn't like this sweater anyways," she lied. She totally _loved_ this sweater, but she finally had a chance with this mysterious customer and she was going use it.

"A-are you sure? I'm really sorry..- here you can use my sweater until you get a new one," he offered, sheepishly.

Star blinked. Did he just offer her his sweatshirt? His adorable red sweatshirt?

She couldn't accept it. She barely knew him! Although, strangely, she felt like she knew him her entire life.

"Um, okay!" She accepted, happily. ' _What am I doing?! He probably thinks I'm desperate now!'_

Marco's face turned red as he handed her his sweatshirt. Star took it reluctantly and slid it over her head. It was so soft and warm, she never wanted to take it off.

"T-Thanks, Vanilla Bean.." She said, fiddling with her fingers. Marco couldn't help but notice how blue her eyes were.

"You're welcome, Blue Eyes." He smiled, making Star's knees weak.

Star's cheeks flushed as she bit her lip in thought.

"Well, um, I should let you go. I don't want to bother you or anything.." Marco said, looking down at his feet, "I'm sorry I spilled my coffee on you. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you..?" Marco asked, hopefully.

Star saw this opportunity to speak up and finally change their 3 week routine. "Actually, there is!" She said, smirking ever so slightly.

Marco's eyes widened. "Alright. What is it?"

Star hesitated. "How about you buy us lunch?" She really hoped he'd say yes.

Marco couldn't hold back his grin. Did she ask him out? Did the girl he's been dreaming about for three weeks finally ask him to lunch? Yes! He finally got a date with this girl! Play it cool, Diaz, play it cool. "Sounds good to me."

Star squealed happily. "Really? Thanks, Vanilla Bean!" Star grinned widely, the heart shaped birthmarks on her cheeks glowed cheerfully.

Marco chuckled lightly. "Uh, hehe, my names Marco Diaz by the way.."

Star grabbed his hand softly.

"I'm Star."


	6. Cheer Up Star 2

_**Hi fanfiction! I hope you are all doing wonderful!**_

 _ **deadshoot12345: hahaha, Star loves those nicknames!**_

 _ **Rayfe: thank you so much!3**_

 _ **zerocrosswolf: AHH! Thank you so much! hahaha, i really appreciate it and I'm so glad you like my stories!(:**_

 _ **EVAUnit42: you're very welcome! thank /you/ for your kind words as well! I'm glad you had a great birthday(: and AWW THAT WOULD'VE BEEN ADORABLE! I wish I thought of that, that's such a cute idea!**_

 _ **IDC1314: aww, thank you so much Sara! That means so much to me, and thank you for making the hiatus bearable with your art! Seriously, your drawings are to die for!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for your kind reviews they mean so much to me!**_

 _ **Also, if you're looking for another fabulous Starco fic to read, check out my friend butterdiaz 's story The Right Reason - it's incredible!**_

 _ **So this chapter isn't as cute and happy as my previous ones..it's more sad and angsty but there's a cute Starco moment at the end(:**_

* * *

Star turned the doorknob hesitantly. She knew she worried the Diaz family by coming home so late. Star swung the door open to see her second family eating dinner, worried expressions plastered on their faces.

"Star!" They yelled in unison, relief taking over their anxiousness as they got up from the table and hugged her tightly.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. Hi Marco," she smiled for the first time that evening, returning their hugs graciously.

"Where were you?" Mrs. Diaz asked, gripping Star's shoulder.

"Yeah," Marco joined in, "I was- I mean, _we_ were worried about you," he stuffed his hands inside his hoodie pockets as he looked at her, trying to spill where she was.

Star could feel the overwhelming emotions she felt half an hour ago, and she knew she had to come up with something to say.

"I-I was..um, I was at Janna's. She took Marco's house keys again," she lied.

She hated lying to them, especially Marco, but what choice did she have? She didn't want them to worry about her.

Marco raised an eyebrow. He knew something was up. Janna hadn't taken his house keys that day, she tried to, but Marco made sure he had them when he got home.

"Hey, whats with the sweater?" Marco pointed at this new piece of clothing Star was wearing. It wasn't like her to wear a sweater, unless it was his hoodie.

"Um..I got cold on the way home..so I flashed a sweater on with my wand." Star shifted uneasily.

"Oh, well, dinner's ready, Star! Come and eat!" Mrs. Diaz cheerfully skipped to the table with her husband and fixed a plate for Star.

Star bit her lip, "Actually, Mrs. Diaz, I have a lot of school stuff to catch up on, so I'll skip dinner tonight." With that, Star ran up the stairs and shut herself into her Mewnian styled room.

"What was that about?" Mr. Diaz asked, confused as to why the most optimistic person in their house was suddenly acting..off.

"I don't know," Marco said, clearly disturbed by Star's new attitude, "but I'm about to find out." Marco quickly got up from the table and ran up the stairs, following his best friend.

Star pulled up the sleeve of her sweater and examined her arm. It stung terribly, but Star could fix it with her wand. Sort of. Ever since that whole incident with her wand, it's been as glitchy as ever. Star decided not to take her chances and risk turning her arm into a tentacle like she did to Marco last year.

"Star?"

Star quickly turned around, pulling the sleeve of her new sweater down to cover her wounds.

"M-Marco?" she whispered.

Marco gently closed the door behind him.

"Star, what's going on? What _really_ happened after school today?" Marco asked, softly picking up her shaking hand.

"I-It was nothing, Marco, just monsters, that's all," Star said, her lip quivering. She knew that he wouldn't buy any of her excuses. He knew her too well.

"It's not nothing, Star, there's scratches on your face! What happened?!" Marco gripped her hand tighter, silently pleading her to tell him what happened.

Without warning, Star started to cry. Her eyes shut together as tears flowed onto her cheeks. She let out loud sobs as she slid down to the floor, hugging her knees tightly.

Marco felt his heart break. Star was _crying_. She rarely ever cried. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around the princess.

"Who did this to you?" Marco asked, hugging the princess tighter.

Star sniffled, burying her face into Marco's chest.

"I-I was walking home alone today a-after school, s-since you had an a-appointment with that s-scary teeth man," Star said in-between sobs.

"The dentist?" Marco asked, chuckling lightly.

"Y-Yeah, him," Star said, sniffling, "Anyway, I was walking home, when these girls from Silver Hill P-Prep started walking behind me."

"Silver Hill Prep? What were they doing by Echo Creek Academy?" Marco raised his eyebrows, giving her a confused look.

"I don't know. I was minding my own b-business, but they started talking to me," Star shrugged.

"What were they saying to you?" Marco fearfully asked.

Star let out a few more tears before answering.

"T-They said I was weird, stupid, ugly, immature, stuff like that..but that wasn't what bothered me," Star admitted.

"WHAT?! Star, you're not any of those things. Well, maybe weird, but in the best way. You're definitely not stupid or ugly, you're gorgeous!" Marco blurted out.

Star gave him a small smile. "Thank you Marco, you always know what to say," she slightly teased, "But that's not what got me mad..it's-" Star stopped herself, unsure how to say this without being embarrassed.

"It's what?" Marco reminded her.

Star remembered what they said so vividly, it's almost like they were in the same room saying it once more.

" _I can't believe that you're best friends with that Marco kid. He may be a loser, but he's hot. He's soo out of your league. I bet you have a little crush on him, Butterface, ha, like he would ever like you. I pity him, he must be anxious for you to go back to 'Mooni'."_

 _Star stopped cold. It was one thing to insult her, but say those things about her /and/ Marco? That's where Star had been pushed to the edge._

 _Unfortunately, Star didn't think before she narwhal blasted the girl in the nose._

" _I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"_

SLAP!

 _Star clutched her face quickly, dropping her wand._

" _That's what you get, Butterface," the girl laughed with her friends as Star felt a sharp nail scratch her arm._

 _Star winced as the girls ripped the sleeves of her dress and pulled her hair. She desperately tried to fight back, but she dropped her wand somewhere, and these girls were viciously attacking her._

 _A few minutes (which felt like hours) later, the girls left Star on the sidewalk, taking her wand with them. She chased her tormentors until she found her wand sitting inside of a dumpster. Hesitantly, she picked up her wand and flashed herself back to the Diaz household._

"And that's what happened," Star concluded softly, more tears trailing down her cheeks.

Marco felt the rage boiling inside of him as he grit his teeth together.

"Where are they?" Marco asked bitterly.

"W-what?" Star stuttered. She hadn't seen this look in Marco's eyes before. He looked so..so _angry_ , and frankly it scared Star.

"I said, where are they? I'm going to destroy them!" He growled. How could they do that to her? She was so innocent, so pure. Everyone loved her!

"What?! Marco, no. No! It's okay," Star tried to reassure her friend, but it didn't work as well as she hoped.

"Okay?! It's not okay, Star! These girls insulted you and then physically attacked you! Saying that I will never love you? That's crazy, of course I love you! Nobody messes with _my_ Star!" He yelled, unaware what he just said.

"Y-you love me? I-I'm your Star?" Star asked, slightly amused at his comment.

Marco's eyes widened, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"I-I um, well, you know.."

Star shook her head, teasingly, "No, I don't know."

"I- Star you're my best friend. You mean the world to me. And what these girls did, well, it's not okay and they're going to pay for it." Marco simply stated.

"No, Marco, no! I-I don't want you to get hurt, and obviously violence doesn't get anyone anywhere.." Star looked at him, giving him a look that made his expression soften, "C-Can you just hold me? Can we just stay like this? I-I feel safer with you."

Marco smiled softly.

"Of course, 'Posa," Marco held her closer to him as she nuzzled his neck with her hair, "By the way, I'm proud of you."

Star looked at him strangely. "Proud of me? Why? I was afraid you would be mad at me.." She confessed, fiddling with her wand.

Marco was surprised. _Mad at her?_

"Why would you think I would be mad at you, Star?" Marco interrogated, playing with her soft hair.

Star laughed quietly. "I dunno, I just thought you would've wanted me to be stronger.." she muttered.

Marco leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Star immediately returned the action, instantly feeling better. Marco wrapped his arms around her even more, bringing her closer to him. Star smiled in-between the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

After breaking away from each other, Star whispered, "What was that for?"

"Because I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you because you're weird, silly and immature. I love you because you're beautiful, smart, brave, and most importantly, you are _strong_."

Star smiled brightly and tackled him in her signature hugs.

Marco laughed loudly and nuzzled her nose.

"There's my shining Star!" he grinned.

"Aw, Diaz, you're so cheesy!" Star smiled and snuggled against him once more.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for making me feel like I'm everything."


	7. Mama Star

_**Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing well(: Here's some more Starco feels in case you were running low!**_

 _ **butterdiaz: Thank you so much babes! it means so much to me!3**_

 _ **deadshoot12345: nope! i tell myself the same thing, haha!**_

 _ **Guest: I'm sorry! Here's your Starco cookie! *gives you cookie***_

 _ **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thank you so much!**_

 _ **EVAUnit42: I'm doing good, thank you! Yes! yes I will definitely use that idea sooner or later! And it is truly sad that people take down shining stars for no reason. But we all have our own Marco to cheer us up again! And I have to say, I love love love your new chapters! I screamed happily when I saw you updated, hahah! I'll leave a review ASAP! And thank you, again!(:**_

 _ **Power Master Story Writer: Why thank you so much! Yes I was tempted to write where Marco went after them, but then opted to end it with fluff, hahah! Maybe I'll do an alternate ending sometime(: Thank you for your review!  
**_

 _ **BigMike33312: I may or may not have added an SU quote...hehe(:**_

 _ **IDC1314: Ahhh! Thank you Sara! Oh my gosh a comic would be such an honor, thank you! And as you wish, here's more Starco!**_

 _ **Thank you for all of your reviews, lovely readers! It truly means so much to me(:**_

 _ **Now on to the story!**_

* * *

"MARCO YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!"

Star and Marco are best friends, and with Star being an interdimensional princess, they tend to get caught up in weird and wild adventures on a regular basis.

"NO, I'M NOT! YOU ARE!"

But out of all the weird and wild incidents that they could imagine happening to them, they would've never expected this.

"STAR, YOU'RE GOING TO DROP HIM!"

They would've never expected to end up _parenting_ together, especially not at such a young age.

"SHE'S A GIRL!"

Yep, Star and Marco are now the parents of a small, fragile, _**egg**_.

This cliched "parent-an-egg" assignment from their Home Ec class has taught them one thing.

They both have very, very, different parenting styles.

Their teacher, however, insisted that they be partners, them being best friends, already living in the same house and all.

And here they are now, basking in the loving nature of parenthood.

"I told you, HER name is Princess Estelle Luna Diaz! KNOW YOUR DAUGHTER'S NAME, MARCO!" Star screamed as she held the egg close.

Marco scoffed and grabbed the egg out of Star's hands.

"HIS name is Ricardo Pepe Diaz! AND HE'S A BOY!" He yelled back, clutching his 'child' close while petting the top of it's 'head'.

Star scowled and placed her hands on her hips.

"EXCUSE ME, but I think I know what gender my baby is! And she's A GIRL!" Star huffed as she waved her wand, giving the egg small blonde pigtails.

Marco glared. If she wasn't the mother of his child..(technically speaking)

"Fine, she's a girl! Just feed her okay? I'm getting her a blanket," Marco muttered as he stomped up the stairs to find something for his egg child.

Star smiled triumphantly as she gently placed Estelle the Egg inside of her temporary bed (a plastic container), and took out the Mewman Baby food.

"Alright, let's see..aha! Mewberries and Corn! Perfect!" Star exclaimed as she took out a small spoon and began to attempt to feed her breakable child.

"Come, on Estelle, just eat the dang food!" She struggled, "Look! It's delicious! Mommy loves it, see?" Star nodded at the egg and ate a spoonful of the Mewman baby food before gagging a little.

Star looked at her baby's blank face and frowned. She started to shove the spoon repeatedly in the egg's mouth area, but nothing happened.

"STAR, YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK HER!" Marco dashed down the stairs and picked up his delicate daughter.

He sniffed the food, disgusted," Ugh, what were you feeding her? It smells awful!"

Star folded her arms, giving him a glare, "I was giving her food from Mewni. She is a Mewman after all. Future Queen of Mewni, to be exact!"

Marco furrowed his eyebrows.

"She's also a human too! I'm her dad, and I'm a human. She probably wants Earth food!"

"Impossible, Mewman babies /need/ Mewni food!"

"She can't even eat, SHE'S AN EGG."

Star gasped.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER?!"

She snatched the baby egg from his hands and cradled it in her arms, "You're going to make her cry!"

Marco placed his head in both of his hands, "Ugh..you're so-!"

"Everything okay in here?"

Both Marco and Star whipped their heads towards the familiar voice to find Mrs. Diaz standing behind the kitchen counter, trying to hide an amused grin from twitching on her lips.

"Yes, Mrs. Diaz, we're just trying to take care of our kid," Star answered.

Marco slapped his face with the palm of his hand, grunting in annoyance.

Mrs. Diaz held back a chuckle as she gently approached the two 'new parents'.

"Do you two need any help?" she asked, looking around at the messy living room.

"No, mom, we need to do this on our own. It's for a grade," Marco simply replied as he picked up the thrown Mewman food and the dangerous Mewni toys lying on the floor.

"Well, can I give you some advice?" Mrs. Diaz inquired, hope filling her eyes.

Star and Marco looked at each other and nodded silently.

"Okay. Well, being a parent is not easy by any means," Mrs. Diaz stated, earning a groan of disappointment from the two teens, "but, with proper teamwork from both parents and patience with each other, it becomes a wonderful thing that makes your life worthwhile. I mean, come on, what's better than raising a child who's half you and half your lov- I mean best friend? It's beautiful!"

Marco and Star glanced at each other, apologizing with one look. It was amazing how close they were. They know exactly what each other says with just one simple action.

"I guess we can work this out, right Star?" Marco smiled.

Star grinned in response and nodded happily.

"Thank you, Mrs. Diaz, that was really helpful," Star hugged her second mother, and then sat next to Marco, holding their precious egg child.

"Anytime mi futura hija," Mrs. Diaz replied as she walked away, a sneaky smile lurking on her face.

Star and Marco were to busy with their egg to hear what she had said.

* * *

After a few hours of playing, cradling, and taking care of their egg baby, Star and Marco finally put the baby to sleep in the new "crib" Marco made (a wooden box with safety bars and blankets).

He stood behind Star with his arm around her as they both stared lovingly at Estelle the Egg.

"She's so precious," Star cooed.

"She has my eyes," Marco gushed.

"Do you think we'll get a good grade?" Star asked, tugging at Marco's arm gently.

Marco let out a soft laugh, "Of course. We're a great team, and we'll definitely make great parents someday."

Star smiled, "Yeah," Her eyes widened, "Wait... _we'll_ make great _parents_? Like together?"

Marco's smile turned to panic.

"Uh, um, well- I didn't mean it like that, I just-"

He was cut off by Star's giggling.

"It's okay Marco," she kissed his cheek, "I know what you meant."

Marco flushed deeply and kissed her head softly.

"You're going to make a great mom, Star," He whispered.

"And you'll be a great dad," Star replied.

"As long as we have each other."


	8. Kissing Santa Claus?

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you are all doing well(:**

 **totallyobsessedwithSVTFOE: Thank you! Aw I wouldn't say it's perfect, thank you so much((: Haha yes, I thought that Tom would fit the role quite nicely!**

 **WarHusky2000: The question was " _What am I going to do?"_ They were both asking themselves the same question, which the answer is rather simple; they just need each other!(: thank you very much!**

 **Rayfe: No worries at all! I understand, my phone doesn't send stuff either, hahaha! and thank you, i'm glad you enjoyed it(:**

 **IDC1314: Thank you, Sara! Oh gosh, if you draw that for me I'd be so honored!(: I'm glad you enjoy my stories!**

 **Guest: Haha, what a coincidence!**

 **EVAUnit42: thank you so much, I'm honored and I'm happy that you liked it! I'm so flattered, thank you very much!(:**

 **Makaxsoul: Sure, I can try and write that for you, haha! and you're not weird at all, I like your creativity(:**

 **Power Master Story Writer: I see what you mean, nothing is better than the original! I did change a couple of things from the story to make it into character with the Star cast, and I'm trying to fix Part 2 to make it more like the orignal(: thank you for your feedback, I really appreciate it!**

 **FabioFerrario: Wow, thank you! You made me so happy with your very kind review(:**

 **Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are wonderful!**

 **It's finally December, which not only means more Starco, but _Christmas_ Starco!**

 **While I am finishing up the Beauty and the Beast AU, I thought I would post a mini chapter to hold over until I finish(:**

 **So here's a short little chapter that was inspired by the Christmas song _I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus_.**

 **Star and Marco are married and have 2 kids in this headcanon/drabble.**

 **Note: I do not own SVTFOE, all rights go to Daron Nefcy and Disney!**

 **(Aster means 'Star' or 'Space' in Greek btw)**

 **Now on to the story!**

* * *

T'was the night before Christmas, a young couple stirred about, hiding presents under the big Christmas tree in their living room.

The blonde finished wrapping a bow around the perfectly wrapped gift as her husband made sure that everything was in its place.

She stared at him lovingly, a small smile crept on her face at his frantic movements to danger-proof the area.

"Oh, Marco-roni!" She sang. Marco, dressed in a Santa suit, turned his head to face his lovely wife.

"Yes, Starlight?" He responded, catching her flush at the nickname he had given her all those years ago.

Star felt the smirk on her face grow as she gestured upward towards the ceiling. Marcos confused look washed away as he saw the small, festive plant hanging on the ceiling.

Mistletoe.

Marco felt the blood pour into his cheeks. He never seemed to outgrow the butterflies Star gave him.

For a moment, he felt shy. He was nervous to even kiss her. He then shook away the silly thought, she was his wife! They were allowed to kiss at the very least. There's no shame in wanting to kiss your spouse is there?

His nervousness quickly shook away when Star grabbed the fluffy collar of his Santa suit and yanked him forward so they were at the same eye level.

"You're not going to leave your wife alone under the mistletoe are you, Diaz?" She whispered, her light blue eyes staring into his chestnut ones.

Marco smiled and pressed his lips onto hers, gently. Star returned the action rather quickly, both adding a couple ounces of passion to each loving kiss. Star couldn't hold back the giggles as they spilled out of her mouth.

Although they were married, she couldn't help but miss Marco. Sure they see each other everyday, but with her Royal Duties as Queen and him working countless hours at the restaurant, they never really spent a lot of alone time together. Especially when the kids are around. She _missed_ her husband and she never wanted to let go of him. Nothing was going to interrupt her Marco time.

She pulled his Santa Hat down, causing his lips to press more into hers. Marco felt the grin on his wife's lips and pulled her as close as he could, considering the puffy Santa suit he was wearing.

Marco smiled in between each and every kiss, thanking the Lord that he was married to this girl. A life without Star is an empty life, and he knew how lucky he was to love her and to have her love in return.

The two kissed for a rather long time, occasionally pausing in between to get some air before reigniting the action once more.

If only they heard the small footsteps tiptoe at the top of the stairs.

7 year old Aster Pepe Ricardo Diaz could not believe what his big brown eyes were seeing.

 _Mommy was kissing Santa Claus!_

He gasped loudly, though his parents didn't seem to hear as he rushed up the stairs, eager to tell someone about what he just saw.

"ESTELLE, ESTELLE, ESTELLE!" Aster screeched, shaking his older sister repeatedly.

Estelle woke up groggily, annoyed by the fact that it was 1 AM and she was woken up by her younger brother.

"What is it Aster?" She yawned, hugging her pillow.

Aster took a deep breath, "ISAWMOMMYKISSINGSANTACLAUSUNDERTHEWHISTLETOE!"

Estelle cringed.

"Say it quieter and slower, please," she replied, holding her head in her hands. It was too early for this.

"I said, I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus underneath the whistletoe!"

Estelle rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, Aster. Santa is married, and so is mom. We both know how much she loves dad, they never stop kissing," she said, a bit disgusted, "and don't you mean /mistletoe/?"

Now it was Aster's turn to roll his eyes.

"But Estelle, I /saw/ them! Mommy was kissing Santa Claus!" Aster protested.

Estelle yawned once again, "You were probably sleep walking. Did you have leftover nachos before bed?"

Aster froze. How did she know..?

"Um..maybe?"

Estelle put her night mask on.

"See? You were sleepwalking. Now go to bed so Santa can come!" She whispered as she fell asleep.

Aster stomped to his bed. He wasn't crazy! He really saw his mom kiss Santa!

And he was going to tell his dad.


	9. If you love her, let her go

**Hello, my lovely readers! I hope you're all doing well!**

 **deadshoot12345: heheh, I'm glad you liked it!(:**

 **FabioFerrario: Thank you very much! Yep, lot's of Christmas Starco coming up! :D and oh my gosh, thank you for pointing this out! As I was going over the chapter, I had temporarily taken out the part where Star mentions Marco as King of Mewni so I could add something else. I must've forgotten to put the sentence back in before I posted it. Thank you for telling me! I'll add that part back in ASAP hahah yes he's a wonderful king!**

 **CupcakeCats: Haha thank you! Hehe, boy, Marco has a lot of explaining to do..**

 **Lupus Boulevard: Thank you(:**

 **PhoenixHunter300: Hm, I might do an extension of that chapter. I was debating whether or not if I should add Marco and Star's reaction, and I might make a separate chapter for it(: I'm glad you enjoyed the story!**

 **Rayfe: Right? Those nachos are always messing with people!**

 **IDC1314: AHH thank you so much, Sara! I'm so happy you liked it(:**

 **The Unnamed: thank you so much for your kind review! I'm so thrilled that you enjoyed it. And I loved Starcoforever, it was such a cute blog!**

 **aliyaperez101: aww thank you very much! yes, I plan on writing more Christmas Starco, they're just so cute!(:**

 **EVAunit42: oh my gosh thank you! I'm honored that you like my stories!(: and I absolutely loved your latest chapter, the idea was so creative and I loved the whole Nova/Connor relationship! They're so adorable, just like Star and Marco. Thank you again, and I'm excited to read your next chapters as well!**

 **Thank you all for your sweet reviews! They seriously make my day!(:**

 **I'll be posting Starry and The Beast Part 2 very soon, I'm just adding the finishing touches to it :) Now, this chapter is once again angsty, but there is plenty of Starco fluff! Both Star and Marco are about 18 at this point. Enjoy!**

It was getting dark. The sun very slowly started to set around her, and she knew she should go back to the house. All she wanted to do was to stay on this grassy hill and forget her problems for just a _moment_. But she couldn't. She had to face her fear of reality, no matter how much she tried to block it from her mind.

Star sighed. How was she going to break the news to Mr. and Mrs. Diaz? To Jackie and Janna? To Starfan13? To Ferguson and Alfonso?

How was she going to break the news to _Marco_?

Tears formed in her eyes once more as she breathed in sharply. How in the whole wide world of dimensions was she going to tell him that she's _leaving_ tomorrow? He would be crushed, and so would she.

The sound of crunching grass and leaves interrupted Star's train of thought as she turned to see the source of said noises. Marco.

Marco let out a sigh of relief when he saw her. _She was okay._

"Star?" He queried, "Are you okay? You ran out of the house so quickly, I didn't get a chance to ask what happened." Marco sat next to the princess, immediately putting his arm around her.

Star rested her head on his shoulder and smiled for the first time that day. He always knew how to cheer her up.

"No, Marco, I'm not okay," Star responded, sadly. She fiddled with her fingers nervously, still unsure how she was going to tell him.

His eyebrows furrowed in concern, "What's the matter?" he asked once again.

Star took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I got a call from my parents this morning," she began, "I-I'm leaving," she choked back.

Marco's eyes widened in shock. He slightly pulled away from Star, looking her in the eyes.

"L-leaving?" He stuttered, "Now? But we..we just started to-"

Star looked at him, eyes filling with tears.

"I know," she whispered, "I know."

Marco ran his fingers through his hair, in thought.

"How are we going to make this work?" He asked quietly, holding on to Star's hand.

"I-I..I don't know," she answered, "I'm going to be really busy with my Queen duties.."

"And I'm going to college.." Marco added.

Star's eyes lit up, despite the tears.

"Run away with me."

Marco looked at her quizzically.

"W-what?"

Star held both of his hands tightly.

"Run away with me! Think about it Marco, we can go somewhere far away. Far away from Mewni, far away from Earth, I mean come on! I have dimensional scissors! We can go to a place where it's just you and me. We wouldn't have to worry about anything else. We'll have each other, forever!" Star burst out.

Without any warning, Marco started crying. Star's wide smile quickly turned into a frown, desperately wanting to know what triggered this.

"Marco! Marco, what happened? Why are you crying?" Star hurriedly asked as she tried to wipe the tears from his cheek.

He simply gave her a sad smile. "Star, there's nothing, _nothing_ that I want more than to run away with you."

Star fidgeted. "But?"

Marco took a deep breath. "But you can't run out on Mewni. You're in line to be Queen, Star! You have your duties, you have to serve your people. It's your destiny-"

"NO!" Star cried out.

Marco instinctively moved back due to Star's sudden outburst.

"Star..-"

Tears streamed down Star's cheeks as she let out a small sob.

"No, you don't get it Marco! I don't want to be Queen, I don't want to leave Earth, I want to stay here with you! _YOU'RE_ MY DESTINY MARCO! _YOU'RE_ WHAT I WANT!" She yelled.

Marco looked at her, speechless. Star buried her face in her hands as she felt Marco pull her into a warm hug. She snuggled into Marco's chest, letting the tears flow freely now.

"You're what I want too, Star," he whispered, "God, I love you so much."

Star cried harder. "I love you so much too, Marco. You're my everything," she said quietly, "I never want to leave you."

Star removed her head from Marco's chest and attacked him with a kiss. The two kissed desperately, praying that this wouldn't be the last kiss they shared together. Marco pulled her closer as she ran her hands through his hair. He picked her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist so they were somewhat the same height as he steadied her with his hands. Star and Marco kissed each other hungrily, never wanting this moment to end. Trails of tears ran down both of their faces as they realized this might be the end of the relationship they'd grown together.

"I'll. Visit. You. As. Often. As. I. Can," Star murmured in between each kiss.

"I'll. Call. You. Every. Night," Marco muttered back.

"We can make this work," she whispered in his ear as he kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Of course we can, we're Star and Marco," he replied, a smile forming on his lips.

There the two sat, on a grassy hill, watching the sunset, enjoying their last few moments together in peace.


	10. Ice Skating

_**Hello, everyone! Happy Holidays!**_

 _ **FabioFerrario: Oh my goodness thank you so much! I'm so glad you like the story!**_

 _ **Romantic Sloth: Thank you very much! That made my day, thank you(:**_

 _ **EVAUnit42: you're welcome! your stories are well written and i adore them! thank you very much, I'm thrilled that you like it(:**_

 _ **Although Christmas is right around the corner, I realize that some of my readers do not celebrate Christmas. I decided that since I did a Christmas chapter, I would do just a simple winter themed one!(: This is an AU where Star is not a magical princess from another dimension, though she is from Mewni. Also, Star and Marco are about in their early twenties in this chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy, and happy holidays!**_

* * *

"Hurry up, Pony Head!"

"Hold your horses, girl, I'm coming!"

Star shivered as the frosty air of the ice rink brushed against her cheeks. Yep. Mewni was definitely not as cold as this.

Epona, endearingly called Pony Head, slowly followed her blonde best friend inside.

"Girl, check out all these cute guys!" Pony Head squealed. Star giggled at her friend before dragging her towards the skates.

"Come on, Pony Head, you can check out the guys in the ice rink," she smirked as she picked out the skates in her size.

Pony Head scoffed, "BFly, you don't even know how to ice skate."

Star raised her eyebrow at her friend and tugged on the skates as hard as she could.

"Doesn't mean I can't learn!" Star said with a grin, "Besides, how hard can it be-"

Star looked around for her friend, and finally found her flirting with a poor boy, asking if he was "ready to make some bad choices". Star laughed to herself and made her way inside.

Guess she was going to have to skate by herself for now.

She took a deep breath. "You got this, Butterfly!" She told herself, "It's just ice.."

Star carefully stepped onto the ice, her legs struggling to keep balance. "Oh jeez," she whispered to herself as she grabbed onto the wall, taking a deep breath before trying again.

Star let go of the wall slowly and tried as hard as she could while trying to glide across the ice once more. "Hey I think I got it!" She cheered to herself. "YES- woah wOAH!"

She fell.

A group of kids skated past her, pointing and snickering to each other, earning a glare from Star.

"Show offs," she muttered, trying to pick herself up from the cold, hard, ice.

"You okay?"

Star rolled her eyes, convinced that whoever this is was mocking her.

"Yep! Totally fine! I just fell on right on my ass, of course I'm oka-," Star looked up to see a tall boy in a red jacket staring down at her. She saw there was no trace of mockery in his eyes, but genuine concern.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off like I was making fun, I just wanted to know if you needed help.." The boy said, biting his lip nervously.

"Nononono!" Star laughed nervously, "I'm sorry, if I sounded on edge, I'm just a teeny bit frustrated.."

The boy laughed (and wow did he have an amazing laugh!) and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Let me guess," he said, "First time skating?"

Star raised an eyebrow, "Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little," he replied, "Well, here's your problem, your skates aren't on right." He bent down next to the girl and helped her retie them.

"Pegasus feathers, I knew I did something wrong," Star said, giggling, "Thank you!"

The boy chuckled once more and tied the laces on her securely, "No problem, I'm Marco by the way," he responded with a smile.

Star returned the warm smile before holding out her hand, "Star."

Marco gripped her hand softly and shook it gently, "If you want," he began, " I can help teach you how to skate.." Marco rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Not to brag or anything, but I'm kind of a pro skater."

Star felt her heart flutter at his generosity. There had to be a catch, right? This was almost too perfect.

"Oh, um, that's really sweet, but wouldn't your girlfriend be upset?" She questioned, secretly hoping he was unattached.

Marco's eyes widened and a chuckle escaped his lips. "My girlfriend? Huh, I wasn't aware I had one." He stated, a small smile lurking on his face.

Star internally squealed.

"Unless," Marco twiddled with his thumbs, "your boyfriend would rather teach you.."

Star shook her head quickly, convincing him that she was also single. "No! Um, I mean, nope, I'm boyfriend-less..hehe."

Marcos smile grew bigger as he helped Star up on her feet.

"So are you here alone?" Star asked quizzically as she gripped Marco's arm tightly (mostly so she wouldn't fall).

Marco helped steady her and tried to hide the smile he was wearing when she held onto him.

"Well, yes and no. I came here with my friends, Alfonso and Ferguson, but I'm kind of third wheeling at the moment." He shrugged. "What about you? Are you with anyone?"

Star giggled and shook her head yes. "Yep, but she's talking to a guy in a "sexy snowsuit" so I was on my own until I bumped into you," she smiled.

Marco laughed, "Well, I guess you're stuck with me," he said playfully, slightly steadying her as she wobbled a bit.

Star gripped Marco's arm a little tighter to prevent falling again. "I'm not complaining!" She said, trying to keep her balance, "Just be warned, I'm probably going to fall...a lot." She admitted.

Marco took both of her hands in his and helped her stand in front of him. "Nah, I'll catch you," he grinned as he pulled her into the center of the rink.

Star screamed joyfully, clutching onto Marco everytime she felt like she was going to tip over. The cool bitter air didn't seem to freeze her anymore, Marco's warmth and kindness melted that away. She was happy.

"So," Marco said, "Where are ya from?"

"I'm from Mewni," she stated nonchalantly.

Marco's eyes widened slightly, "Mewni? Wow, that's one of the richest and busiest cities in the country," he commented.

Star shrugged, "It's not all that amazing. My parents own Mewni Tech Inc. so they're always super busy."

Marco stopped for a moment, "Wait. Your parents are River and Moon Butterfly? They founded the city if Mewni themselves!"

Star nodded: "Yeah, well, it's not as exciting as you would think," she admitted.

"Oh," was all Marco could say.

"What about you?" Star asked, looking at him curiously.

Marco laughed, "Uh, well, I'm just from Echo Creek. I'm nothing special."

Star tried her best to stop in her tracks but her skates didn't allow her to.

"Marco, are you kidding?"

Marco shrugged and and looked at her strangely, "I'm just.."

Star shook her head and wobbled around the ice so she faced him.

"Look, Marco, I know we just met today, but I can already tell that you're an awesome guy. I mean, who goes out of their way to help a random stranger learn how to ice skate? You are something special. You're a great friend," she reassured.

Marco grinned widely and tried to resist the urge to kiss her. For goodness sake he just met the girl 2 hours ago!

"T-thanks," he choked out, "That means a lot to me, Star. No one has ever said anything so kind to me before, so thank you."

Star smiled brightly. "Anytime Marco! Now, last one to the wall is a rotten narwhal!" She yelled as she attempted to skate away.

"Oh, you're on!" Marco shouted back as he glided across the ice. He caught up to her quickly, though he was impressed on how well she grasped the technique of skating so fast.

Star strived to keep her balance, but eventually she fell over, causing Marco to trip over her leg and fall as well.

"Oof!" Marco huffed out as he caught himself. "You oka-"

Marco couldn't hide the blush from creeping up on his cheeks. He was directly on top of her. If he didn't catch himself in time, his lips would have crashed into hers (not that he would mind). Star looked up at him, wondering if his eyes were always that shade of brown. They were fascinating, she could stare at them forever.

The two remained in this...awkward position, both unsure what to do.

"Uh, um, I'm so sorry, Star," Marco apologized as he finally lifted himself off of her. He had never been more embarrassed of himself before right now.

Star propped herself up with her arms and took Marco's hand as she struggled to stand up. "Don't worry about it, accidents happen!" She assured, dusting the small bits of snow off of herself.

"Hey, why don't we get some hot chocolate or something?" Star offered, "My treat!"

Marco shook his head politely. "No Star, you don't have to do that."

Star scoffed, "But I want to, 'Wild Man'! And it's the least I could do. You taught me how to skate instead of third wheeling with your friends. I at least owe you a drink," she stated.

"You don't owe me anything, it was my pleasure to help you." Marco explained.

Star dragged him out of the ice rink. "I'm going to buy you hot chocolate and you are going to drink it." She insisted as she pulled off her skates. Marco did the same and nodded, a small smirk of amusement spread across his lips.

Star and Marco spent the next 3 hours sipping their hot chocolate, telling stories, and enjoyed each other's company. The people around them chuckled to themselves, the chemistry being completely obvious to everyone except the two young adults sitting together.

"Oh sugar honey iced tea, I'm going to be late!" Star cried as she checked her phone.

"What happened?" Marco asked, hoping she didn't have to leave so soon.

"My mom needed me to come home an hour ago to help with this business party thing," Star said, rolling her eyes. "I have to go," she added, gloomily.

"Oh.." Marco looked at her sadly, realizing that this might be the last time he encounters this optimistic blonde.

Her glum eyes quickly lit up again as a terrific idea came to her head. She took a pen from her star shaped purse and grabbed Marco's arm, scribbling on it swiftly.

"Here's my number, you know, if you wanted to go skating again or get coffee or something..." Star said, shyly. She wished she thought this through. Maybe he didn't want to see her. Like, ever again! And she just scribbled on his arm without asking. Star wanted to smack herself.

Marco wanted to pinch himself. Did he really get a phone number? From a cute girl he met only a 5 hours ago? What should he do? Should he offer his phone number? Or would he come off as a thirsty, desperate guy? He decided that sitting there like a rock would do him any good.

"O-oh yeah! Thanks! I will most definitely call you, absolutely for a coffee skate or thingy.." Marco rambled on. 'Oh my God, Diaz, you're so awkward! Stop talking!'

Star giggled and held her phone out, slyly hinting for him to share his own.

Marco caught on to her hint and wrote his number down on a napkin, neatly so she could read it clearly.

"Um, here's my number. You know, in case you wanted to reach me or something..hehe." Marco handed her the napkin and felt the heat fill his cheeks. Thank God it was cold outside.

Star took the napkin happily and put it in her purse. "Thanks Marco!" She replied cheerfully. Star gave him one of her signature hugs and a small peck on his cheek before running off to find Pony Head. She couldn't hide the blush that was growing from her cheeks.

Marco stood there, dumbfounded. He got a phone number and a kiss on the cheek! Wait until Ferguson and Alfonso hear about this.

Marco couldn't wipe the carefree grin off his face.

"Best. Day. Ever."


	11. Butterfly vs Diaz

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you are all doing well(: I apologize for the delay in updating, life just gets a bit overwhelming sometimes. But I am back with lots more of Starco to share!(:**

 **Power Master Story Writer: Thank you! Hahaha, i may or may not have a fluffy romantic Starco chapter coming up...**

 **EVAUnit42: ah, thank you very much, Mr. E! yes, shy Star is really cute and fun to write(: and thank you for pointing that out, it was late when i was posting and i guess i forgot to double check! and I loved your updated stories as well, I will leave reviews ASAP! hahah, thank you again!**

 **FabioFerrario: aw thank you very much! hahaha, you can bet that Marco was a stuttering mess over the phone! and alferg may or may not have been a date..who knows?(: i hope you had a wonderful holiday!**

 **Rayfe: those two cuties always get the best of me! and thank you very much:)**

 **EchoNumbers: thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the story:D**

 **Lupus Boulevard: i would be lying if i said i didn't read that in Star's voice, haha! thank you very much!**

 **MeepXDTroller: Thank you! You're awesome!**

 **Thank you again for all your kind reviews, the mean so much to me. Now this story is kind of different and long. Basically Star and Marco are both single parents and both of their kids are on the local soccer team. I'll let you read the rest, haha! Hopefully Starry and The Beast will be finished and then a reallllly fluffy chapter as well. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The sun rose over the small town of Echo Creek, followed by the melodic sounds of birds chirping on this beautiful morning. It was the beginning of spring and the trees were just beginning to bloom and the air was soon filled with that familiar, pure grassy scent. Yes, it was a perfect spring day. A perfect day for the annual Echo Creek Elementary School "first- game -of the-season" soccer game.

"RISE AND SHINE, ASTER!"

The nine year old blonde winced as the bright light of the sun shined into his eyes. _Not again._

"Mooooom," He mumbled with annoyance, covering his eyes with his pillow, "It's 8:00 AM on a _Saturday_!"

Star quickly ran to her son's dresser and pulled out the boys soccer uniform, laughing at how forgetful her son was.

"Not just _any_ Saturday.." She said, whipping the blanket off of him, "IT'S GAME DAY!" She screeched happily.

Aster sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

"Ugh, Mom, please, the team hates game day," Aster huffed as he put on his shin guards.

Star scoffed, clearly distraught at her son's words. "Watch your mouth, mister! Game day is great, why are you being a nonbeliever?"

Aster rolled his eyes playfully while going downstairs, trying to wake up properly.

"Besides, I know you're upset that you weren't team captain last year," she explained as she followed him down the stairs, "But this year, we're going to kick the Diaz's ass- oops, I mean butts! Starting with my MewBerry Bars!" Star held up a tray of mini pastries with some sort of berry filling on the inside.

"Mom, you bought those at the grocery store and added a bunch of sugar to it," Aster replied, laughing at his mother's antics.

"Sh, not if I take them out of the box and make them look cute on this fancy looking tray," she corrected.

"Don't worry, you always bring the best snacks!" Aster flashed a toothy grin, his heart shaped birthmarks beaming brightly.

"You bet I do!" Star cheered.

Aster cheered along with his mother. "What do you think Melanie's dad is bringing to the game?" He took a sip of orange juice.

"I bet Diaz is going to bring his lame nachos again, ha! He thinks everyone loves them, well, jokes on him because this year I WILL BE THE BEST SNACK PERSON!" She cackled insanely. Aster winced and covered his ears. He almost thought he saw the heart shaped birthmarks on her cheeks change into fiery skulls.

You would think that this would be an exciting, joyous day for the kids. The thrill of getting pumped up and scoring points for your team should be a riveting experience, right? An essential part of childhood? In reality, they couldn't care less, they always seemed to lose anyway. For the children, this was just another, boring day. But for the adults? This was the starting point for a bloody bloodbath.

Each year, Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly compete to see who is the best Snack Person on the Echo Creek soccer team and every year it's an intense battle.

* * *

Just around the corner, Marco Diaz was preparing his strategy.

The oven beeped, signaling Marco that his nachos were ready. He popped on his monogrammed oven mitts on and slid the nachos out from the oven and plopped them into a safe container. The cheesy aroma filled the air.

Melanie Diaz walked into the kitchen before picking up the cheesy snack, almost putting it in her mouth. Marco whipped his head around trying to stop his daughter from eating his masterpiece. Melanie froze. Her green eyes were twinkling with amusement as her father slowly stepped toward her.

"Melanie Gloria Rosalie Diaz, what do you think you're doing?" He questioned, towering over her with his chef hat sitting perfectly on his brown mop of hair.

Melanie looked up at her father, eyeing the playful smirk on his lips. "I'm eating your Super Awesome Nachos, dad," She stated nonchalantly, popping the chip into her mouth.

Marco smiled and ruffled his daughter's caramel hair softly. "Mel, those are the snacks for the big game. Butterfly thinks her unhealthy MewBerry Bars are going to win this year? It's time to show her that my nachos are sure to win! They're healthy _and_ delicious!"

Melanie smiled, "Of course they are, dad!" She complimented. Her smile turned into an uncomfortable facial expression. "But..is this all really necessary?"

Marco sighed and bent down to meet his daughter's eye level. "Melanie, I'm doing this so you and your team can enjoy a great snack before going out on the field to have fun. And this whole snack person deal is between Ms. Butterfly and I, so don't worry about it, okay?" Marco gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead, "Now, onto the soccer field! If we're the first ones there, then the team will eat my nachos first!"

Needless to say, this will be yet another intense year for the soccer team.

Marco parked his car in the Parking Lot and dashed towards the soccer field, eager to see Star's stunned, jaw dropped face as the teammates gobble up his delicious treat instead of her own.

But, when he arrived, his jaw was the one that dropped.

There she was, handing out her stupid MewBerry bars, smiling widely as the kids ate them like they had never eaten a thing in their lives. Star turned her head, flashing Marco a smug grin as the team screamed for more.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Marco Diaz, the Safe Dad," she sauntered over, a hand on her hip, with an annoying smirk lurking on her lips. "Where's your Super Lame Nachos, huh?" She insulted, trying to hide the fact she thought he looked adorable in his Soccer Fan t-shirt and not to mention his adorable aggravated look that made her want to kiss him.

Marco heard his heart thump louder and louder as Star got closer and cleared his throat. "I think you mean "Super _Awesome_ Nachos, Butterfly. And thank you for the appetizer, but I do believe it's time for the main course." He pushed her MewBerry bars aside and placed his nachos in the center, beaming proudly as each nacho was devoured.

"OH I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST-"

Melanie managed to escape from the arguing adults and wandered over to Aster.

"Hi, Aster," she said as she past next to him, taking a bite of a MewBerry Bar.

Aster waved, popping a cheesy chip into his mouth, "Hey, Melanie."

The two were great friends despite their parents rivalry. They were so close, it's almost like they were siblings.

"I don't understand why our parents fight over the snack person thing all the time, it's so dumb," Aster commented, chewing on a few nachos.

Melanie nodded and chomped on her MewBerry Bar, "I think they secretly like each other."

Aster''s eyes widened as she let out a gasp, "You think that too?!"

"Well, yeah, why else would they care so much about this crazy snack thing? They're just trying to hide it," Melanie replied, licking the excess berries off her finger. She thought for a moment, "We should do something."

Aster felt a mischievous grin fill his face as the wheels in his head turned, "I know exactly what we have to do."

Melanie raised an eyebrow. "Please tell what we're doing will be safe..and _legal."_ She shuddered at the memory of what happened the last time Aster had a "great idea".

Aster scoffed. "Puh-lease, Mel, don't be such a scaredy cat!" He laughed as she cringed at the nickname. She _hated_ being called that.

The blonde leaned over and whispered into the girl's ear. Melanie grinned widely as Aster whispered the plan into her ear.

* * *

Marco and Star sat on the opposite sides of each other, which gave the two kids a chance to act on their plan.

"Alright, so you go to my dad, and I'll go to your mom?" Melanie asked.

Asters nod confirmed the answer and they proceeded to Phase One.

Melanie sat in the seat next to Star and lightly tapped her shoulder. "Um, Ms. Butterfly?" she asked , cautiously.

Star turned around and smiled at the girl. "Hey, Melanie! What's cracking?" She responded happily. Just because Star had a rivalry with Marco didn't mean she didn't care about his daughter.

Melanie crossed her fingers for good luck. "Hi, so you know my dad right? Marco Diaz?" She wanted to smack herself, of course she knew who her dad was! They argue every year!

Star raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah? Why? Did he throw away my snacks again?!" Star leapt from her seat, immediately striking a defense position. Melanie widened her eyes, shaking her head no quickly multiple times.

"Nonononono, hehe, no he didn't," Melanie took a deep breath, "He actually thinks you're super cute."

Star's eyes grew big as her cheeks began to heat up. "Wait, what? Diaz thinks I'm cute?"

Melanie nodded, "Yep! He wants to take you out tomorrow night, but he doesn't know how to ask you."

Star could feel how pink her cheeks were getting. "R-really? He said that?" Star desperately tried to hold back her excited squeals. Marco Diaz thought she was _cute._

Melanie grinned, noticing how flustered Star was becoming. "Yeah! You should go over there and talk to him. He's too shy to come over here, ya know?"

Star nodded, "Oh, um, yeah, okay!"

"Hey, Mr. Diaz!" Aster called out, casually leaning his elbow on the yard chair Marco was sitting in.

Marco turned his head and smiled, "Hi, Aster." He nodded simply.

Aster got straight to the point. "So, do you think my moms hot or what?"

Marco's eyebrows flew up as he jerked his head back in surprise. "W-what?"

Aster leaned in closer to Marco's ear. "Come on, Mr. Diaz! You can tell me. I know you like her."

Marco was visibly sweating, pondering on how he wound up in this situation. How did it come to this? A nine year old boy was calling him out on his feelings toward his mother!

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Marco coughed out.

Aster sighed dramatically. "Oh. I guess I was confused by your constant sweating and red cheeks whenever she's around you. Well that's too bad. She told me the other day that she really really liked you. Guess I have to break the bad news to her. I hope you're satisfied; you heartbreaker." Aster backed away very slowly, slow enough for Marco to think about the words that he just heard.

"W-wait!" Marco called out, running up to the boy, "She really said she liked me?"

Aster grinned. So far so good. "Yep! She said she wanted to eat food with you. You know. _**Food.**_ That code girls have?"

Marco felt his cheeks turn as red as his t-shirt. "Well, she is really cute..and feisty..and confident..and adorable.."

Aster almost gagged at the mushiness, but smiled anyway. He turned and saw Melanie coming their way with Star following nervously. Everything was going according to plan!

Upon seeing Star approaching, Marco fixed his hair quickly and made sure his breath didn't stink like nachos.

Star's heart raced quickly, suddenly nervous around her so called "enemy".

Aster nudged Marco gently, giving him a small wink of encouragement before running off with Melanie to watch what was about to conspire.

"Uh.." Marco said dumbly. Star smiled slightly and rubbed her arm sheepishly.

"Your daughter is really sweet," Star commented honestly. Marco grinned widely.

"Thanks, your son is really sweet too..- I mean sweat, er- your son is great." Marco stumbled. Star's giggle brought a smile to his face.

"Thanks, Diaz. It's hard, being a single parent, ya know?"

Marco smiled reassuringly, "Yeah, I understand. It's tough. But you're doing a g-great job."

Star gave him a genuine grin. "Thanks Marco. You're doing a great job too."

An awkward silence settled between the two.

"So, I heard you think I'm cute," they both said in unison.

Their matching pink cheeks answered the question.

"We both said-" they repeated, "The same thing.."

Pause.

"Would you like to-" said in unison once again.

Marco took Star's hand and held it firmly.

"Star Butterfly, would you do me the honor and have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Marco said, completely unsure where this sudden surge of confidence came from.

Star leaned in, close enough for their noses to touch. "I'd love to." Her hearts glowed brightly.

Marco's breath hitched at the sudden contact. "Great. I'll pick you up at 8. I'll bring the MewBerry Bars." He teased.

"I'll bring the Nachos," she said playfully.

"It's a date."

Melanie and Aster fist bumped excitedly.

 **"** **Mission Accomplished!"**


	12. Chapter 11: My Thoughts On Marco

_**Hi lovely readers! I am deeply sorry for such a long story update :( this past year has been very hectic and inspiration was hard to come by (especially during that long hiatus!) but I am happy to say that there will be many more updates and chapters to come! Season two has been pretty great so far and I'm super duper excited to see what the future holds for Marco and Star(:**_

 _ **This chapter is just my personal take on what Chapter 11 says in Star's journal. I hope you are all doing well and enjoy this short little chapter to help me get back into the swing of things(:**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: My Thoughts On Marco**

I met Marco on the first day of school. Somehow the principal knew we'd be the best of friends, and it's true, we were!

We always go on these wild adventures together in different dimensions. We're the perfect team! We're the dynamic duo. He's my mess up twin, my best bestie, and my partner in crime! (Although he's stepping out of his comfort zone, Marco refuses to do anything that isn't safe, no matter how fun it would be.)

But recently, there seems to be this different energy between us. I'm not really sure how to explain it, but it's _weird_. It definitely didn't happen all at once. It sorta happened little by little every day– in fact, I'm pretty sure it's continuing to grow as I write this.

I don't even remember exactly _when_ this change began, I just remember suddenly feeling different. I don't know if it's a good different or a bad different, it just feels strange. Out of the blue, every little thing about Marco Diaz was fascinating and _adorable_ and I just can't get enough.

Not that I never thought Marco was fascinating or adorable before, because I did! It's just that those traits that I always admired about him seem to be magnified and stand out even more and his light brown eyes seem to sparkle more and more each time I look at him. I find myself holding his hand and hugging him way too often lately, but thankfully he hasn't seemed to notice. I just want to be around him all the time, but it's not same as before, like I said, it's different.

Also, he's a super duper great dancer– he really swept me off my feet at the Blood Moon Ball. I'm constantly replaying that moment in my head. It's weird how my hand fit perfectly in his when he twirled me around on the dance floor... My heart always pings thinking about that night for some reason.

And not to mention that he is such a great and amazing person in general. He's so compassionate and helpful and really really smart. (And dorky, but in an endearing way!) He's done so much for me, and Marco always knows what to do and helps me when I'm in trouble (or _cause_ trouble).

Sure, we fight sometimes, more than I'd like to admit, but no matter what I know he is always there for me, and I am always there for him. He really is the bestest bestie I could ever ask for!

I remember how terrified I felt during that whole incident at Ludo's old castle. We had the worst fight we've ever had and I still regret everything I said to him. I never meant a single world that I said. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was being selfish and stubborn and I never felt so awful in my entire life. Marco's my very best friend, I don't know what I would do if I lost him. He's so important to me– a multiverse without Marco Diaz is not a place I would ever want to live in. My heart aches just thinking about it.

It's funny, this kinda like how my mom described love.

 _Love?_

Is it possible that I could love Marco in more than one way?

Psh, no, that's crazy! Everyone knows that I like Oskar Greason, which is true! I do like Oskar Greason! But I would be lying if I said the thought didn't cross my mind once or twice.

I mean..I still love Marco as a best friend– that will never ever change in a bajillion years! But can I also love him as possibly something more?

I want to talk to him about it, but I'm scared that he'll freak out and we won't be besties anymore. I can't put our friendship on the line, especially for something that I'm not even 100% sure I feel. But at the same time, what if he feels the same way and I miss out on the greatest adventure we could have together?

Not that that would ever happen– Marco likes Jackie.

And I like Oskar.

At least I think I do.

This isn't like me. Usually, I know what I want and I go for it. I'm reckless and irresponsible, I do things without thinking. Now? I'm not sure. This time, I can't stop thinking about this, whatever this is.

Don't you hate it when your head and heart disagree? I sure do.

Well, what I know for sure is that Marco Diaz means the universe to me, whether it's as a friend or more, and nothing will never ever change that.

Love,

Star Butterfly


End file.
